Tears of a Demon
by CodeLyoko
Summary: A century ago, there was a group of Demons, called the Outcast Demons, had been saved by one hedgehog, one who carried a Purest Light entity. They lived in secret. But one day they were discovered..... The slaughter began and then soon ended.....


Jessie: Well everything in this story belongs to me. Sonic and everything about him aint in here because, again, its amilenium before them. But anyways, Sonic and all them will never belong to me.

**-------------------------**

**A Tragic Past**

The story behind Nightshade

_A millenium before this current date, this story happened... Nothing could prevent it..._

A male hedgehog was standing outside his house on the pale green grass that was littered with leaves from the forest that surrounded the village that he resided in. His bright golden eyes were closed against the paling sunlight. His almost-shining red fur glistened, even though it had a slight rough texture to it. A sigh emitted from deep within his throat, coming out to be nearly a growl. He was thinking about his beloved wife Janice, who was severely ill.

He was wearing a loose grey shirt and black sweats, as well as a long grey strip of cloth tied around his forehead, the two ends blowing away from him via the slight breeze. He had grey combat boots on and two daggers hidden in his shoes. On his hands he wore fingerless black gloves that were so worn that in some places there were holes.

So deep was he in thought that he failed to hear the frantic footfalls of someone, who was approaching quickly, as if demons were chasing after the owner of them. Finally his ears picked up the sound and his eyes snapped open, just in time to see his eight year-old daughter Kasa jumped into his arms. He inwardly marveled at how much his precious little angel had grown.

It was amazing that Janice and he had had a child. He was a demon, only taking on the form of a hedgehog. Demons rarely ever produced, since female demons were rarely seen. Demons and non-demons having a child, it seemed impossible. But the Purest Light entity that his wife carried somehow allowed it.

Kasa was a white-furred hedgehog with a few random streaks of silver here and there. On her forehead there was a black upside-down crescent moon and her eyes were a shade of deep purple. She wore a blue outfit with black flames designs around the ankles, wrists, and stomach. She is as beautiful as her mother, he thought, smiling slightly as he hugged her.

"How's my Kasa doing?" he asked, only frowning a bit when he noticed the frightened look in her mauve eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what was wrong.

"I was just walking through the forest behind the village. I know I wasn't supposed to go alone, but I just wanted to go for a walk... And then I heard something behind me. So I turned around and saw a shadow... I first thought that it was Shenshi the wolf... But it was too tall. It looked all black and demonic! I was so scared that I ran back here as fast as I could." After the poor albino hedgehog said this she burst into tears, frightened to death. Matthew stiffened, not with fear, but with dread. He silently cursed as his eyes narrowed to thin slits. The wretched True Demons had found their village at last...

"Kasa how about you go and see your mom and have her tell you a story." he suggested, gently placing her back onto the ground and stroking her ears in a fatherly way.

--------------------

"Mom?" Kasa asked, peeking into her mother's room. A midnight blue hedgehog raised her head from the bed. It was Janice, Matthew's wife, mother of Kasa. Tired forest green eyes still seemed to sparkle though she was terribly ill. But no one mentioned of her illness to Kasa, in hopes that she would be spared the horrible truth. Janice seemed to be glowing, but it wasn't because of the moonlight rays that fell upon her from the window. She sighed, a soft whisper of air sound that hung in the very fabric of the air. White PJs were now all she wore, since she always stayed in bed, ridden with this mysterious illness. On her forehead, similar to her daughter's, was a white crescent moon, suspended upside-down.

"Come here Kasa." she said, patting a spot next to her on the bed. She smiled slightly, not knowing that anything was going to happen. Kasa climbed up next to her.

_Janice... You know you won't be alive for much longer..._

Her ears flattened, knowing who was speaking to her. 'Ksey I know... But I won't give into death until the demons are defeated. I won't let them hurt anyone...' she thought. She heard a soft, sad chuckle echo throughout her mind.

_Janice... Because of this illness... you can't protect them like you once did..._

'You-you don't need to tell me that! I know my time on this world is close to ending, but I don't want my angel to know that!' she sent back, words flickering with a bit of desperation. She then nuzzled Kasa on the cheek with motherly affection. Kasa giggled and cuddled up next to her mother.

"Daddy says that you should tell me a story!" Kasa piped up, smiling big. Janice laughed softly, hugging her daughter closer. Kasa let out a squeak and squirmed against her mother's firm, but gentle embrace.

"Alright then... I'll tell you of the Purest Light and how it came to be..." Janice said after a pause, and she began to weave together a story out of thin air...

--------------

Outside it was as cold as winter. Too cold since it was spring. There was a small smokeless fire burning in a dirt pit in the middle of the village and several figures, about a dozen or so, sat or stood near it. Matthew was standing tall, looking over his companions. They were all demons, but none could notice since they stayed in the forms of mobians... There were a few echidnas, even though they weren't actually part of the race, again they were only demons taking on the form of them.

There were foxes and wolves, a few hawks, one jackal, and then hedgehogs. But they were all deep fur toned. Browns and grays. Blacks and whites. Reds and blues. But there was one peculiar thing about them. They were all males. The Outcast Demons, they were called. There were never female Demons. Matthew silently sighed, shaking his head to clear there thoughts that clouded his mind. He needed to tell them what his daughter had seen. He cleared his throat and the restless demons looked towards him, silent as the calm wind.

"I know that you are all a bit nervous about why I called a meeting." Matthew started, but was interrupted by two people.

"You bet we are." a red fox muttered, bright blue eyes gleaming.

"It's something bad isn't it?" a brown echidna asked. Matthew turned to the two, a sad smile on his lips.

"Yes this is bad. Thank you for your concern though Radks, Tors." he said. The moon seemed to dodge the clouds that tried to veil it in a blanket of black mist. He sighed again, a bit weary.

"My daughter said she was walking through the forest behind the main building, the part which is considered dangerous, unexplored. She had been alone and had heard a sound, turning back to see a black figure. She had thought it was Shenshi the wolf... Shenshi were you near the forest at all before the sun set?" Matthew asked. The young white wolf closed his gray eyes and shook his head.

"Then it was a demon, probably a Messenger Demon, not a Warrior... This is something to worry about as, as the Messenger always has Warriors somewhere close to them. We must prepa-" He never had time to finish talking when an arrow pierced his side. He immediately let out a fierce snarl, falling to one knee as he jerked the arrow out. It wasn't that deep, and not so painful. The moon, as though frightened, slid into a dark cloud, its light dimmed until only the brewing storm overhead lighted everyone's vision with flashed of lightning.

"AMBUSH!" a maroon hawk yelled. Instantly everyone shifted into their true forms, their demon selves, which resembled their "fake" forms. Though they weren't hideous, they were certainly deadly and fierce-looking. Matthew snarled something at the jackal demon that was next to him and it sped off towards the house which housed Janice and Kasa as fast as his legs would let him. The hedgehog narrowed his golden eyes. They wouldn't get his daughter and wife. Not as long as he was alive!

He heard a sound and flipped away, landing in a crouch a few feet away, eyes boring into the blue ones of the head True Warrior Demon - J'red, the first True Demon ever, who was standing now in the spot Matthew had been standing in a split second before. Everyone was related to him in some way. But Matthew didn't care if he was 'related', he was an outcast, and they didn't obey him.

"So we finally meet face-to-face in battle Matthew, Leader of the Outcast Demon, Betrayer to all True Demons. Where is that filthy hedgehog, the one who saved and protected you? And where is the mangy half-breed, that thing you call a damn child!" J'red demanded, snarling, as lightning surrounding him, traveling down to his legs, across his arms, around his head. Matthew let out a growl, emitting deep from his chest.

"You wont defeat us, even if you ambushed us, J'red, the First True Demon! You will not touch my wife OR my daughter!" he yelled, inferno-hot fire consuming his left arm as blistering cold liquid ice gathered around his right arm. He had the rare gift of controlling both ice and fire, infusing them together to create a powerful element used to attack his enemies. The gift, the element he created, was called Fireice. Yells and cries were heard as True Demons and Outcast Demons alike, one by one, fell in battle.

"That child is an abomination! Half demon, half non-demon! It doesn't belong in this world! That hedgehog will soon die along with you and your wife!" J'red snarled, raising his arms to shoot bolts of hissing lightning at him. Matthew bared his teeth and clapped his hands together, forming a ball of Fireice. He then spun around and countered the lightning bolts with a shield of fire. J'red barely had time to react when the Fireice ball hit him square in the chest, sending him flying back.

-----------------------

Janice meanwhile was halfway through the story when the jackal demon burst into her room. Janice looked up in shock, since Narkaa had a crazed look in his eyes. Kasa stared wild-eyed at him, wondering what was going on. The two hedgehogs then noticed the cries of pain and rage, the smell of blood in the air. She tightened her hold on Kasa and shakily stood up after sliding off her bed, Kasa pressing her head under her mother's neck, scared.

"You must flee now! Ambush by True Demons! M'lady, your power isn't strong enough to help us now, because of your illness. Matthew, he wants you to ride with me. Come! Before they find you!" Narkaa said quickly, dropping to all fours so that Janice could climb onto his horned back. The horns on his back swept to either side and she sat between the second pair, supporting her daughter with one hand wrapped around her, and the other hand securing itself, wrapped around a chunk of long black-streaked brown hair that sprouted from the mane on Narkaa's neck.

As soon as she had tightened her hold, Narkaa sprang into action; his legs a flying blur as he shot out of the house and raced towards the forest, trying not to stumble over some rocks that jutted out of the ground. He had almost made it when an arrow pierced his chest. He let out a cry of pain through clenched teeth as two more arrows lodged themselves deep in his chest. His legs gave out and he tumbled to the rough ground.

"NO! Narkaa!" Janice yelled, crawling carefully back to her dearest jackal friend, from where she had landed. Her emerald eyes were filled with horror and tears swelled up in them, and then cascaded down her cheeks. She placed her hands on Narkaa's chest and light started to flow from her fingertips into Narkaa's wounds when the light suddenly flickered and then dimmed out. Janice let out a breathe.

"No! I cant heal your wounds... You were right. My power isn't enough to help anyone now." Janice said, her lips trembling. Kasa was quiet, eyes tightly closed and hands wrapped around her mother's neck. The dark blue hedgehog calmed her daughter down. Narkaa opened his eyes.

"I have enough life left in me to only carry one of you M'lady..." he said in a low voice, panting. Janice nodded, tears spilling down her face. She gently pried Kasa's hands away from her neck. Narkaa rolled over and crouched on the ground, ignoring the pain that spread like wildfire from his wounds. A soft voice, heavy with sorrow, entered her mind.

_You cant save yourself or I now... You're too weak... The illness hasn't only drained your power; it has also drained mine... The child... She needs to be safe. She has to be the one who survives..._

Janice swallowed, knowing what Ksey said was true. She helped her daughter on Narkaa's back and smiled at her daughter, kissing her on the top of her head. She nodded to Narkaa and he darted into the forest. She smiledbut then heard a whistling sound. An arrow pierced her chest and she froze, eyes widened in shock and pain.

"JANICE!" a voice yelled. It was Matthew, who had lost the battle with J'red. His black bat-like wings, which had shot out from beneath his shoulder blades when he had achieved full power in the middle of his battle, were streaked with fresh blood. The wings were chained together, torn and ragged now after the near-death battle. He was completely bound with demon-made chains, much stronger than he could break. Narkaa skidded to a stop and turned back with utter disbelief in his eyes. Kasa let out a heart-wrenching wail. J'red's eyes jerked towards the albino and jackal and he signaled to his companions to shoot them down.

"NARKAA GET OUT OF HERE!" Matthew bellowed, struggling against the chains that had him bound. There was suddenly a scream as a Warrior Demon shot a fireball at Janice. She screamed again as the flames consumed her. Matthew realized with horror, that Janice was twice as vulnerable against fire since she was an earth-user. A mad whistling noise surrounded her, Ksey's voice it was. She shuddered and seemed to crumble within, turning instantly into ashes, that scattered onto the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"M'LADY!"

No one noticed the light that the ashes glowed with, but then the light blinked out, dying out forever. Narkaa quickly darted further into the forest, despite seeing Janice die, but then there was a sudden biting pain in his back left leg and he lurched onto his side, cracking his head on a rock, his eyes quickly dulling. He was the last Outcast Demon to be killed. There was a whistling sound and this time the arrow found its last target - the small hedgehog girl.

"KAAAAAAASAAAAAA!" a voice rang out into the eerie night, the anguish in its voice clearly rising over the laughter of the True Demons. The resistance of the Outcast Demons was over.

---------------------------

Jessie: Review please...


End file.
